The field of this invention generally relates to aircraft in-flight entertainment systems, and more particularly to a method for interactively presenting location and destination information related to the flight path of the aircraft.
In-flight entertainment systems are often provided on aircraft in order to satisfy passenger demand for entertainment on long flights. Such in-flight entertainment systems can be divided into two categories: cabin-based systems, where one or more overhead screens display the same content to a section of the passenger cabin; and seat-based systems, where a separate screen is provided for and controlled by each passenger.
One form of content that has been displayed on both cabin-based and seat-based in-flight entertainment systems is flight path information. It is known to display a map showing the flight path of the airplane, identifying cities or points of interest on the map. In this way, passengers may be kept apprised of the location of the airplane and of the progress of the flight. Such a map may be broadcast by a central server in the airplane over a cabin-based or seat-based in-flight entertainment system, or both. That is, the map information is transmitted to each cabin section and/or each individual passenger screen. Such a system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,975,696. While this system provides some information to the passengers, it does not offer any opportunity for the passenger to learn anything about the locations over which the airplane is flying, and does not offer the passenger the opportunity to interact with the map or with data on the map. The passenger is limited to viewing only the map data transmitted form the central server.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,208,590 discloses a similar system, in which the type of data displayed in association with the flight path map changes based on the particular phase of flight of the aircraft, as measured by onboard sensors. Range tables containing points of interest may be provided, such that an onboard system can determine whether the aircraft is sufficiently close to a point of interest. If so, one or more graphic screens can be broadcast to the passengers to inform them of the point of interest. While this system provides more information to the passengers than a simple map, it still lacks interactivity, and forces the passenger to view data regarding a particular point of interest, whether it is actually interesting to the particular passenger or not.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,610,822 discloses a similar system, in which a controller monitors a GPS receiver or other position-determining device, and triggers the offering of presentation information to a passenger about a point of interest when it determines that the aircraft is sufficiently close to that point of interest. This system allows the passenger to decline viewing information about a point of interest, or to select more than one presentation about that point of interest. However, the passenger still does not have the capability of selecting a particular point of interest; he or she is restricted to viewing presentations about a particular preselected point of interest at different phases of the flight. Further, the passenger cannot move the map to view points of interest in other areas; the preselected points of interest are limited to points near the flight path of the aircraft.
In addition, the flight path information display systems known in the art are combinations of hardware and software. The need for hardware adds to the weight that must be carried by the aircraft, and demands more space in already-cramped airplane cabins.
An interactive flight map is provided to a passenger, through which information on the areas overflown or other areas of the world of interest, can be accessed and utilized.
In an aspect of a preferred embodiment, a map of the portion of the flight path near the airplane, where the map has one or more identifiers, is displayed to a passenger. Selection of an identifier from the passenger may be received, and in response information associated with the selected identifier is displayed to the passenger. The identifiers may be icons, text or other unique identifying symbols, associated with points of interest, map locations, tourist facilities, or other particular locations or facilities.
In another aspect of a preferred embodiment, a map showing any portion of the flight path of the airplane, along with one or more identifiers, may be displayed to a passenger.
In another aspect of a preferred embodiment, in response to the selection of a particular identifier by a passenger, information may be displayed to the passenger in a variety of formats, such as HTML or video.
In another aspect of a preferred embodiment, a software program executing the method of displaying interactive flight map data is adapted to interface with other applications to transmit data to or receive data from such applications.